


Lista de reproducción

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, M/M, Romance, Sonfic, Un poco ooc
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diez historias cortas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goma de mascar

**SONG-FIC**

 

_Maldito el día en que te encontré eh_

_la hora en que te miré eh eh eh_

_entraste a mi vida y ya no hay salida_

_me equivoqué eh eh_

 

Shinichi era una persona muy conservadora, seria y formal, quizás tenía pequeños momentos fuera de carácter, pero para sus conocidos y amigos, él era la representación digna de un detective, aunque sus padres podrían salirse del canon de padres normales, y Shinichi dee vez en cuando negaba relación sanguínea, los amaba, digo, tenia de amigo de Hattori, que para la paciencia del detective de oriente era mucho decir.

 

Todo el mundo pensaba que iba a vivir la vida de un japonés promedio que se dedicaba al oficio de detective, se casaría con su amiga de la infancia Ran, y tendría su 1.2 de hijos.

 

Error.

 

Un día aparentemente de la nada, aunque había llamado a una reunión para cenar, había aparecido con alguien, que en un principio pensaron que era algún familiar, pero que claramente fue descartado cuando este le beso en la comisura de la boca.

 

\- ¡Maldita sea Kaito! – grito enfadado el detective, pero el chico, ahora conocido como Kaito solo sonrió divertido.

 

\- Pero Shin-chan – dijo la persona, claramente feliz, incluso si estaba recibiendo algunas palmadas demasiado fuertes.

 

\- ¿Kudo? – preguntó Hattori confundido.

 

\- Oh, cierto, él es Kuroba Kaito, es mi novio – presentó a las personas reunidas.

 

\- Es un placer – dijo Kaito mostrando un montón de confeti al aire.

 

_Yo no quería y acepté eh_

_por un ratito te guarde eh eh_

_yo no soy adorable_

_tu eres insoportable eh eh eh_

 

Nadie lo entendía, ambos se llevaban más como pequeños rivales que una pareja de enamorados, Kaito tenía la manía de hacer bromas a medio mundo, casi todo el tiempo, cada conocido de Shinichi había tenido al menos cinco cambios de color de pelo, aunque el detective es quien sufría más los efectos, como en ese instante en donde el mago había cambiado el traje de su novio por el de una mucama, un poco demasiado corto.

 

\- Kaito, ven aquí para que pueda romper tu pescuezo – dijo el detective usando un balón de futbol que debería ser ilegal.

 

\- Pero Shin-chan – dijo alegremente Kaito, ignorando la amenaza.

 

\- ¡No me llames así! – chilló indignado el detective.

 

La policía, quien había tenido quien había tenido la no tan magnifica suerte de estar en presencia de la forma en que su mejor detective juvenil perdía los estribos, y correteaba de una manera no muy digna, al menos el asesinato estaba resuelto.

 

_Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar_

_no te soporto es la verdad_

_porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar_

_en mi zapato al caminar_

_somos un caso muy real_

_pero te quiero yo te quiero_

 

\- ¿Por qué estas con él? – preguntó una vez Haibara, Shinichi había estado media hora quejándose de los travieso e insoportable que era su novio, para la mini científica, era incomprensible, la paciencia de Kudo nunca había sido tan buena.

 

\- Porque es Kaito – dijo con simpleza el detective, mirándole con interrogación.

 

\- ¿Estas con él porque es Kaito? – preguntó ella con perplejidad, no tenía sentido.

 

\- Es lo mismo para él, está conmigo porque soy Shinichi, y así nos queremos – dijo el detective, claramente confundido por la pregunta.

 

\- Te estabas quejando hace cinco minutos que era insoportable – dijo la científico un poco desconcertada.

 

\- Porque lo es – dijo Shinichi, Haibara lo dejo por la paz, ella no era consejera del amor.

 

_En la política y la fe eh_

_no congeniamos ya lo sé eh eh_

_yo como carne roja tu sólo comes hojas_

_y pensé eh..._

 

\- Shinichi, deberías tener menos casos – dijo el mago, mirando el montón de papeles que estaban en la mesa de su novio, Hattori estaba acompañándolo, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

 

\- Estoy ocupado – dijo el detective mirando entre dos hojas, entrecerrando los ojos para darse cuenta de los detalles.

 

\- No se te ha olvidado nuestra cita, ¿o sí? – dijo Kaito con un puchero.

 

\- Esto es importante – dijo Shinichi, levantando la vista un momento para ver a su novio, quien solo frunció mas el ceño.

 

\- Bien – dijo un poco seco, saliendo de la biblioteca, el detective volvió a su asunto.

 

\- ¿Eso está bien Kudo? – preguntó preocupado el chico de Osaka, habían estado siguiendo un asesino en serie, pero Kudo no había descansado casi nada.

 

\- Estará bien – dijo el detective.

 

Unas horas después, Kudo había quedado dormido sobre la mesa, Hattori estaba a punto de hacerlo, hasta que el novio de Kudo regresó, traía dos mantas, con sumo cariño cobijo a Shinichi, y luego le ofreció la otra a Hattori.

 

\- Cuando sean las ocho de la mañana, van a la cocina, o los arrastraré – dijo el chico con una sonrisa, dejándolos de nuevo solos, eso fue un poco de miedo, admitió mentalmente Hattori.

 

Cuando atraparon al asesino en serie, Kudo se desconectó durante tres días en algún lugar.

 

_Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar_

_no te soporto es la verdad_

_porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar_

_en mi zapato al caminar_

_somos un caso muy real_

_pero te quiero yo te quiero_

 

Shinichi miró a su novio con dulzura, habían llegado a un onsen para pasar el tiempo, y en esos momentos Kaito estaba dormitando sobre su hombro mientras veían la luna en el cielo, sabía que las personas aún no entendían porque ellos estaban juntos, pero no le importaba, después de todo, ambos eran un completamente entre sí.

 

Lo hacían tan bien, que Kaito comprendía su trabajo, y le daba el tiempo para terminarlo, para después hacer planes de nuevo y pasarla juntos, y Shinichi sabía bien que Kaito solo le daba su atención, quería conocer tanto como podía sobre su vida, que estaba dispuesto a tratarlos como amigos, por alguna extraña razón, para al mago, hacer bromas era unión amistosa.

 

El detective sonrió felizmente, ellos se amaban como son, la mitad del tiempo en desacuerdo, con opiniones diferentes, la otra casi arrancándose la cabeza, pero si quisieran quitar los pequeños bordes que no les gustaban, ¿podrían decir que amaban completamente a la otra persona?, conocían lo suficientemente sobre sí mismos y sobre el otro para darse cuenta que se habían enamorado de la persona insufrible de su lado, no la cosa idealizada de la mente, así que podrían seguir peleándose por años y seguirse amando.

 

_Yo estoy más loca cada mes eh_

_tu insufrible y a la vez eh eh eh_

_eres tan vulnerable, tan tierno tan besable_

_siempre te amaré_


	2. Olvida la amargura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito tiene una misión algo complicada en el futuro.

**SONG-FIC**

_El amor siempre va sin razón_

_y fue así que llegó a mi corazón._

_¿Cómo fue?, aún no sé, ¿qué pasó?_

_aversión o atracción lo que nos unió._

_Discutir, por todo pelear_

_una extraña manera de amar._

_¿Por qué no demostrar amor?_

_Un te quiero y ya, con un beso y ya_

_y así todo podría ser mejor._

 

Hubo un tiempo que creyó que iba a casarse con su mejor amiga, parecía muchos años atrás, pero apenas eran unos cuatro años, después de convertirse en Kid, todo cambio, su mundo de volvió patas arriba, y muchas cosas estuvieron a su preocupación inmediata, dejando como último recurso el amor.

 

Amaba Aoko, nadie podría negar eso, simplemente no de la manera romántica, ella era más segura en su burbuja escolar, siendo la chica sincera con sus emociones, así que el día en que ella se convirtió se enamoró de alguien más, no le dolió, él estaba más que feliz que ella conviviera con otras personas.

 

Y debido a su misión autoimpuesta, sin fecha de terminar, el amor había sido relegado a la última de sus prioridades.

 

Por supuesto, que eso no siempre funciona como él hubiese querido, porque de todas maneras se había enamorado de nuevo, de la persona más improbable y complicada, del detective de oriente, el famoso Shinichi Kudo.

 

_Mira que el tiempo va deprisa_

_tal vez te puedas arrepentir._

_Todo se acaba y no avisa_

_tienes tu vida, por vivir._

_Si me ves Ranma soy de ti_

_este amor está creciendo_

_por favor Ranma di que sí_

_y te entregaré mi corazón_

_Oye lo que estoy diciendo_

_Olvida la amargura..._

_y dame tu ternura..._

 

Él no sabía de donde habían llegado esos sentimientos, ellos eran dos hombres jóvenes adultos con algunos roces demasiado peligrosos y burlescos para ser considerado amistad, era más como rivales que se respetaban mutuamente, que de vez en cuando juntaban fuerzas para detener un oponente común o peligroso, Kaito ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había ayudado al detective por su propia voluntad, o las veces que lo hacía sabiendo de mucha antemano la situación.

 

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Kid? – preguntó el detective, mirando entre resignado y muy adolorido, el ladrón de burlo internamente, si no hubiese intervenido, el asesino, que era la secretaria de un presidente ejecutivo de una pequeña empresa, le abría volado la cabeza, aunque no le había podido salvar de la caída a la mitad de las escaleras, y aunque había recibido algunos golpes, parecía casi ileso.

 

\- Verás, hay un lindo adorno de mesa con un muy precioso jade, ¿Cómo podría resistirme? – dijo el ladrón, mirando desinteresado mientras la mujer intentaba zafarse de los metros de cuerda rosa.

 

\- No has enviado nota – dijo el detective recuperando la posición parada, haciendo muecas de dolor.

 

\- Bueno, tenía que hacer algo antes de que un hermoso zafiro fuera dañado permanentemente – dijo el ladrón, mirando intensamente al detective.

 

\- Aquí no hay ningún zafiro – dijo de nuevo el detective, mandando un mensaje a alguien, seguramente la policía.

 

\- Oh, claro que hay uno, ahora se ve bien – dijo el ladrón, saliendo rápidamente cuando escucho las sirenas, el detective no iba a hacerle caso cuando estaba en modo detective. – nos veremos después, así que no uses las escaleras de manera extraña de nuevo – se despidió echando una bomba de humo.

 

\- Él es tan raro – dijo el detective tomando en custodia a la detenida, ella solo levanto la ceja, pensando internamente que el detective era un poco tonto.

 

_El amor me atrapó esta vez_

_Quiero al fin, yo de ti un beso obtener_

_No sé bien lo que haré, pero sé_

_Que aquí junto a mí, te quiero tener_

_Cada vez que miras así_

_Ranma yo no me puedo resistir_

_Creo que ya me enamoré_

_Tengo tu amistad, pero busco más_

_y que sientas lo mismo tú por mí_

 

En un principio él no iba a actuar por esos sentimientos, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que él pudiera llamar la atención de un detective de la manera romántica, y que no lo usará para llevarlo a la cárcel?, además de que tenía esa novia suya, que era bonita, una máquina de destrucción masiva y con un carácter muy agradable, que era la versión calmada de Aoko.

 

Claro, que fue hasta que se enteró que ellos no eran novios, y la chica Mouri se había comprometido con un chico estadounidense, aunque era una batalla complicada, porque sabía que había otras mujeres interesadas en el detective, estuvo pensando seriamente en seguir sus sentimientos, pero luego se acordó que sus padres técnicamente se habían conocido en el límite de morir, porque su madre podría decir que su padre lo tenía medio controlado, pero él sabía mejor, y técnicamente ellos ya habían tenido sus momentos de unión al borde de la muerte, muchas veces.

 

\- Pensé que ya habías aprendido a no dejar que te tiren de las alturas Meitantei – dijo el ladrón sujetando con fuerza a Shinichi, para evitar que ambos cayeran al vacío, como siempre, el detective había subestimado la desesperación del culpable, quien lo había aventado por la ventana de un piso ochenta, solo porque tenía un gancho a la mano, sino ya estaría preparando un funeral.

 

\- No fue intencional – dijo el detective mirando un poco amargo, pero sujetándose fuertemente a su cuello.

 

\- Si, si, deberías cuidarte más, ¿no siempre estaré ahí? – dijo el ladrón tratando de descubrir como llegar a salvo los dos.

 

\- Lo siento – dijo Kudo con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza, él era tan lindo, pero primera, hay tenían que estar a salvo.

 

Un día de estos el detective iba a lograr que lo mataran, y Kaito se arrepentiría por no haberlo siquiera intentado.

 

_Una conquista sin medida_

_A las estrellas, yo alcanzaré_

_Si lo que quiero es una cita_

_Mucho esfuerzo yo haré_

 

Y luego se dio cuenta de un pequeño inconveniente, Kudo no lo estaba tomando en serio, estaba bien que era un criminal, pero ignorar sus declaraciones como juegos simples y burdos, estaba indignado, pero creía entender el porqué, así que no desistió, pero no quitaba que fuera frustrante.

 

Estaba seguro que varios compañeros policías se habían dado cuenta, pero como al detective, ellos también creían que él estaba simplemente tratando de sacar de casillas al detective, incluso cuando no lo estaba humillando públicamente como a cierto detective rubio mitad inglés, pero nada parecía quitar esa idea de los policías.

 

\- ¿Podrías dejar a Kudo en paz? – dijo un Hattori, quien había llegado a su robo en Tokio, con una solicitud que no pensó que nadie le haría.

 

\- ¿Perdón? – preguntó algo confundido, él estaba seguro que no había hecho nada ilegal que tratará sobre el detective.

 

\- Sabes de que hablo, de las rosas, las cartas, los discos personalizados, los regalos – dijo el detective mirando impaciente.

 

\- No he hecho nada ilegal – contestó el ladrón, porque él había usado la paquetería normal, estaba bien que lo espiaba cuando estaba en la calle, pero no había estrado en su casa, ni a su trabajo, si con sus conocidos, ni siquiera se acercaba como civil, él no era esa clase de sujeto espeluznante que lo seguía como sombra.

 

\- Claro que lo es, eso es acoso – refutó el detective cruzando los brazos.

 

\- ¿Acoso? – preguntó con cierto malestar, ¿así que sus esfuerzos habían sido malinterpretados?, hizo su mejor cara de póker para no mostrar su decepción.

 

\- Si, así que detente – dijo el detective en modo muy protector.

 

\- Supongo que eso es posible – sin siquiera terminar el robo, se fue de ahí, él necesitaba replantear su proceder.

 

_Esto que me haces sentir_

_Es igual a un cuento de hadas_

_Calidez quiero más de ti_

_Que me quite la respiración_

_Aunque juego solamente_

_Mi corazón al verte…_

_Se vuelve transparente…_

 

En este punto, a Kaito solo le quedaba una opción, la menos espeluznante, una donde podrían llegar a conocerse mejor, que conllevaba muchos riesgos, pero que simplemente podría ayudar mejor que nada, a veces llegar a ser sincero desde el principio era la mejor opción.

 

Así que se preparó mentalmente, la última jugada que iba a realizar, porque iba a usar todo su arsenal para conquistar al detective, además que siempre le han gustado los riesgos y los retos, fallará o ganará, valdría la pena al final.

 

\- Hola, ¿este lugar está desocupado? – preguntó un joven, el detective saco la mirada de su lectura, había estado en la cafetería cerca de la universidad, terminado el libro que iba a ayudarle en la presentación de su ensayo en dos días.

 

\- Sí – dijo el detective mirando el lugar, el cual estaba lleno, y solo su mesa tenia espacio para un ocupante.

 

\- ¿Puedo ocuparlo?, tengo que terminar un pequeño marco teórico antes de ir con el grupo para terminar nuestro proyecto – dijo con una gran sonrisa, el detective parpadeo un poco cegado por dicha sonrisa reluciente.

 

\- Claro, no hay problema – concedió el detective, desocupando el lado que iba a usar el nuevo joven.

 

\- Eres muy amable, por cierto, me llamo Kaito Kuroba – dijo el chico, abriendo su laptop para empezar a trabajar.

 

\- Shinichi Kudo, es un placer conocerte – dijo el detective, regresando a su libro, en ese instante, Kaito sonrió victoriosamente en su cabeza, primer paso, hecho.

 

\- El placer es todo mío

 

_El amor siempre va sin razón_

_y fue así que llegó a mi corazón._

_¿Cómo fue? aún no sé ¿qué pasó?_

_aversión o atracción lo que nos unió._

_Cada vez que miras así_

_Ranma yo no me puedo resistir_

_Creo que ya me enamoré_

_Así todo podría ser mejor._

_Discutir, por todo pelear_

_una extraña manera de amar._

_¿Por qué no demostrar amor?_

_Un te quiero y ya, con un beso y ya_

_y así todo podría ser mejor._


	3. Spice

**SONG-FIC**

 

_Akiramechatte ii noni_

_yamechae tte omou noni_

_nigedasu koto sae dekinakute_

_fura fura, fura fura_

 

Shinichi y Kaito habían crecido juntos, ambos estaban en el orfanato cuando tenían ocho años, sus padres había muerto en un tiempo bastante corto de diferencia, en el caso de Kaito, un espectáculo de magia que salió mal, mucha gente murió, en el caso de Shinichi, sus padres habían sido asesinados por un ladrón de poca monta.

 

Por algún motivo habían quedado juntos en el orfanato a cargo de una señora medio elocuente, medio responsable, ninguno de los dos tenía familia aparte de sus difuntos padres, y al parecer nadie había intentado interceder por ellos.

 

Kaito recuerda la forma en que el lugar desconocido era escalofriante, todo su mundo se había hecho pedazos en un tiempo corto, y estaba teniéndolo difícil para adaptarse, y luego estaba el chico solitario y sombrío, que solo se quedaba en la esquina de todas las habitaciones, era físicamente muy parecido a él, pero estaba solo, y la gente moría siempre cuando estaba él cerca, por eso los niños le tenían miedo.

 

Pero para Kaito, solo estaba llorando todo el tiempo, no había lágrimas, pero él se veía como un reflejo de su propia imagen.

 

Así que el niño de ocho años pensó que esta era su alma gemela, tenían circunstancias muy parecidas, eran de la misma edad, su físico era un espejo, así que debían estar juntos, su mente infantil se convenció de eso.

 

Pero Shinichi no quería saber nada de eso, él evitaba toda la gente, debido a eso y su problema con la gente muriendo, era molestado por los niños de la escuela, cuando podía, Kaito intervenía, nunca recibía un gracias por su arduo trabajo, pero mientras estuviera bien, Kaito podría seguir haciéndolo.

 

_Jishin ga nakute sono sei de_

_jibun jishin mo dasenakute_

_jishin nakushite supairaru_

_guru guru, guru guru_

 

Fue cuando cumplieron diez, y unos matones más grandes habían llegado un poco demasiado agresivos, habían logrado librarse, no sin algunos golpes, rapones y ojos morados.

 

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Shinichi, mirándole con preocupación, después de todo, Kaito fue quien recibió la peor parte, a lo largo de esos dos años, Shinichi había dejado de evitarle, era la única persona que soportaba a su lado, y sus largos parloteos, aunque nunca le contestaba la conversación, Kaito sabía que era feliz a su lado muy en el fondo.

 

\- ¿Por qué, qué? – preguntó curioso Kaito, tratando de limpiar la sangre, suspiro mentalmente por el regaño que recibirá cuando lleguen al orfanato.

 

\- ¿Por qué siempre vienes y me salvas, cuando sales herido de esta manera? – se quejó Shinichi, mirando sus heridas con preocupación.

 

\- Pero somos almas gemelas, es lo que se hace – dijo Kaito mirando sorprendido, mirando confundido.

 

\- No otra vez, hemos hablado de esto antes, no hay tal cosa como las almas gemelas – dijo Shinichi con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Nunca hablamos de esto, tu solo te escondes cuando saco el tema – dijo Kaito divertido.

 

\- Bueno, no más, soy el mayor, debería protegerte yo a ti – dijo molestó.

 

\- Ohh, te preocupas por mí – dijo con grandes ojos esperanzadores.

 

\- Cállate – dijo el pequeño niño de diez años, llevando a su compañero al orfanato, ese día, Shinichi había decidido que no quería ser protegido por la única persona que se quedó con él, si iba a salir herido de esa manera, esta vez era su turno.

 

_Demo deaeta kara_

_mou miushinawanai yo_

_Egao ga areba,_

 

Cuando Shinichi cumplió los quince, había tomado una ruta para su futuro, los chicos del orfanato tenían que irse a los dieciocho años, el pequeño había buscado la manera de salir adelante, la escuela estaba cubierta hasta la preparatoria, pero para la universidad estaba buscando una beca, conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo si era posible, un lugar donde vivir, quería tener un futuro, quería un lugar donde él y Kaito pudieran estar juntos, que a su amigo no le faltará nada.

 

Había convertido su maldición en una oportunidad, era muy joven para ganar por el trabajo de detective, pero había mejorado a los largo de esos cinco años, y estaba creando un nombre, miro a su compañero, quien había estado esos siete años a su lado, practicando un truco de magia, Kaito amaba la magia.

 

Shinichi se había vuelto muy unido a Kaito esos últimos años, él era ingenioso, lleno de vitalidad, un opuesto de él mismo, que iluminaba su vida, en esos momentos podía creer que eran almas gemelas.

 

Pero también estaba preocupado, a diferencia de él, Kaito había ido impulsivamente a lo que le gustaba para dedicarse en el futuro, las oportunidades en el sector del espectáculo iban a ser complicadas, incluso para alguien tan talentoso como Kaito, el detective mordió sus labios con malestar.

 

Entonces, él tenía que asegurarse que todo iba a estar bien, si la magia hacia a Kaito feliz, que así sea.

 

_Iranai nanimo_

_gouka na shina mo_

_hade na kazari mo,_

_iranai kara_

 

Cuando cumplieron dieciocho años, ambos se habían mudado a un pequeño departamento, Kaito había trabajado como camarero un tiempo, mientras Shinichi se había dedicado en un trabajo en la biblioteca, el dinero no era mucho, pero era lo suficiente para vivir juntos mientras racionaran sus cuentas, Kaito parecía feliz, aunque a Shinichi le hubiese gustado un poco más espacio, especialmente cuando estaba hablando de su novio.

 

El detective juvenil se sonrojo un poco, hace pocos meses Kaito se había declarado con el carmín iluminado sus mejillas, y mirando nervioso, ver al mago viendo nervioso era un espectáculo precioso, ni siquiera había terminado, y ya lo estaba besando, Shinichi había sido tan feliz.

 

Ahora estaban por su cuenta, viviendo juntos, como una pareja, el espacio era pequeño, pero Kaito miraba la habitación como un castillo.

 

\- Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿ok? – dijo el aspirante a mago, revisando el lugar, murmurando las cosas que pondrá en dicho lugar.

 

\- Muy bien, pero será mejor que te esfuerces en la universidad – Shinichi había convencido que Kaito terminará una carrera, en lugar de lanzarse a un debut tan pronto, una reserva.

 

\- Claro, no te preocupes, pero espero lo mismo de ti, detective, te quiero aquí para comer – dijo Kaito mirando sonriente, su tiempo como detective adolecente había dado sus frutos, y ahora estaba como detective consultor.

 

\- Vale, vale – respondió correspondiendo la sonrisa.

 

Shinichi tenía que darle algo mejor, Kaito lo merecía.

 

_Shokutaku kakomou_

_kinou no misu mo_

_fuan na asu mo_

_soete_

 

Un hombre de veintiún años esperaba en la sala de su casa, era la media noche, y su hogar se sentía como una mansión de horror, solo sin la sangre, ni los fantasmas, se habían mudado a esa casa hace poco, unos dos meses, cuando Shinichi había recibido un ascenso, había comprado la casa grande, con tanto espacio que era imposible que Kaito pudiese llenarla.

 

Hace una semana que su novio no había vuelto a la casa, aunque esos últimos meses no había sido inusual, hace tiempo que no veía a Shinichi de manera correcta, siempre estaba trabajando o en la escuela, había llamado a la jefatura para preguntar por él, pero siempre recibía evasivas o que estaba muy ocupado.

 

Kaito estaba preocupado, esta clase de intensidad no iba a ser buena para su novio, tarde o temprano iba a terminar mal.

 

También tenía algo que hablar con Shinichi, el aspirante a mago vio la maleta que tenía preparada en el pasillo, no quería irse así, pero se había quedado sin tiempo, espera que Shinichi le perdonará por dejarlo de ese modo, se levantó del sillón donde había estado toda la tarde, y dejando un sobre en la mesita de noche.

 

_Nee, iranai nanimo_

_kotta ajitsuke mo_

_shareta moritsuke mo,_

_iranai kara_

 

Shinichi estaba cansado, había pasado tanto tiempo en el caso de un asesino en serie, y apenas había sido liberado, en cuando llegó a su casa, se dio cuenta que parecía demasiado silenciosa.

 

\- Kaito, ya llegue – llamó a la casa, pero nadie respondió. – ¿Kaito? – preguntó de nuevo viendo a todas las habitaciones, pero no había presencia de su novio, confundido fue a su habitación, pero estaba inmaculada, el ropero estaba abierto, y se dio cuenta de que había ropa que faltaba, confundido se fue al baño, y los objetos de Kaito no estaban.

 

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

 

Reviso su teléfono, donde había al menos veinte llamadas pérdidas de Kaito, llamó de inmediato, pero nadie respondió, lo intento de nuevo, sin resultado.

 

Quizás solamente salió por algo…

 

Intentó de nuevo, sin resultado.

 

Pensó en la primera persona que podría ayudarle en saber dónde estaba su novio, se acordó de Aoko, la hija del inspector Nakamori se había vuelto amiga de Kaito hace unos dos años, la llamó, tardo unos minutos en contestar.

 

\- Hola Kudo – dijo Aoko medio dormida, después de todo eran las dos de la mañana.

 

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Kaito? – preguntó de prisa, hubo un momento de duda.

 

\- En Kioto – murmuró en un bostezo, cuando estaba a punto de decir gracias y colgar, ella siguió con la frase -  así que al final te dejo sin decirte… – esa frase le dio un chapuzón que le congelo el alma, y ya no escucho lo demás.

 

Colgó en una bruma.

 

¿Kaito le había dejado?

 

Pero él le había dado todo, siempre estaba a su lado… no espera, hace un tiempo que no estaba a su lado, desde que se cambiaron de casa había sido menos frecuente para verse, y si incluía la semana del asesino serial, donde no había pisado esta casa para nada…

 

Llamo de nuevo a Kaito, esta vez respondió.

 

_Namida no aji wa mou_

_shoppai to shitemo_

_saigo ni itsumo_

 

\- Por favor, Kaito no me dejes – fue lo primero que escucho Kaito cuando contestó el teléfono, la voz agobiada de su novio y su frase le confundieron.

 

\- Yo no te estoy dejando – dijo el mago tentativamente mirando un poco confundido el teléfono.

 

\- Pero te llevaste ropa, y tus cosas de aseo personal, y Aoko dice que estas en Kioto – dijo el pánico la voz.

 

\- No te estoy dejando, deje un sobre en la mesita de la sala, por favor ve a leerlo – dijo Kaito suspirando, formando una idea de lo que había pasado, por eso exactamente no quería irse sin decirle.

 

\- Pero…

 

\- Ahora – dijo con autoridad, espero pacientemente unos minutos.

 

\- ¿Tienes un evento de magia en un teatro? – pregunto la voz muy aliviada.

 

\- He intentado decirte durante toda la semana, ese maldito asesino solo se metió en medio – dijo el mago, sabiendo que el detective se iba a sentir culpable – y no puedo creer que pensaste que iba a dejarte.

 

\- Bueno, no he sido un novio muy ejemplar estos últimos tiempos – dijo su novio, claramente cohibido.

 

\- Eres un tonto, somos almas gemelas, no vas a desacerté de mí, incluso si tú quieres, te secuestrare y te llevaré a mí de nuevo, lo cual no significa que no estoy enojado contigo por estar demasiado ocupado, en realidad tengo mi tiempo de compensación contigo, y será mejor que ni intentes escapar – dijo el mago un poco severo.

 

\- Bien – el mago oyó la forma en que suspiro en resignación

 

\- Así que ven a Kioto mañana, tienes el boleto del espectáculo, y ve a dormir – dijo el mago, sabiendo que era muy tarde, y que debía descansar después de esa semana tan dura.

 

\- Lo siento – se disculpó su detective, colgando.

 

\- Tonto – murmuró el mago suspirando, ese detective tratado de darle el mundo – yo solo necesito tu amor – dijo al aire, al parecer tenía que atrasar la pedida de matrimonio, tenía un detective que entrenar todavía.

 

Al menos su vida no era aburrida.

 

_Waraetara_

_Sore ga supaisu_

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Esto podría ser el inicio de una saga de canciones…


End file.
